


Trust

by WhatYouTrulyDesire



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatYouTrulyDesire/pseuds/WhatYouTrulyDesire
Summary: Malcolm Bright has a lot on his mind. His serial killer father has just woke up from the coma that Malcolm put him in, the first girl he has been intimate with, in a long time, is not talking to him, his mother and sister won't stop calling him, and Gil will not quit pushing him to take a second vacation. Life was getting to be too much for Malcolm, and something told him that it was not going to get better any time soon.**This is a fanfiction of my take on how the rest of the season (Season One) should go!**
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Conquer Your Fears

It had been a stressful three weeks since Malcolm's father, Dr. Whitly, had awoken from his coma. It would also be the same time frame that Malcolm's night terrors had started becoming more vivid for the first time in a long time, but he was used to that. Vivid night terrors were natural to Malcolm. A flash of images of his father the night of his arrest stained Malcolm's brain. It was a scene that he could not shake from his subconscious. His father stood in the doorway, red sweater, and flashes his candy-sweet smile while Malcolm looked back in shock. We are the same. The words keep repeating over and over. The words that haunt him the most. Memories flash to the prison just as Malcolm jabs the shiv into his father's chest. My boy. Steady more than ever. We are the same. 

Malcolm jolted awake to the sound of his alarm clock playing I Can See Clearly Now. Nightmares still burned in his brain vividly to the point he knew he was not going to shake it. Looking at his clock he sighed. Waking up at 6 am every morning was not ideal, but Malcolm was proud of himself to get any sleep. Unbuckling the restraints, Malcolm made his way out of his bed and to the kitchen where he always started his morning. A little bit of breakfast, coffee, daily affirmations, and taking his medications was the start of every Malcolm Bright morning. Today's daily affirmation - Dig deep within yourself to conquer your fears. Malcolm repeated these words until they made the anxiety of the nightmare seem less intense. He could not get the image of stabbing his father out of his head, and even more terrifying, the words replay over and over, we are the same. "I am not Martin Whitly" Malcolm repeated. The mantra was not working. Slamming his fist to the counter in a fit, Malcolm heard the door to his apartment swing open, followed by a familiar voice. 

"Malcolm?" Malcolm rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He was never okay with his mother coming into his apartment unannounced, but she didn't care. "Darling, you look terrible." Looking to the floor, Jessica saw the pill bottles on the floor and Malcolm nursing his hand. Jessica was always worried about her son, but she has been more worried than ever lately. 

"Thank you, mother. What brings you to my apartment this early, other than to insult me?" Malcolm grinned at his mother and she rolled her eyes. This was normal for Malcolm. He needed as much normal as he could get. 

"I just wanted to check on my son." Malcolm shook his head and laughed. He knew his mother was lying. He was almost amused that she thought she could hide something from him. "Fine. I wanted to talk to you about the case." That was the one thing he didn't want to talk about. Malcolm begged his mother to let him take the fall for almost murdering Martin Whitly, but she would not hear it. Jessica knew how much he loved his job and did not want this to ruin it for him. Even though she hates this job for him. "Eve is representing me in my trial." That grabbed Malcolm's attention.

"Oh? That is great." Malcolm was not sure how to respond. He slept with her once and then almost killed her during a night terror. How do you come back from that, Malcolm thought. 

Jessica moved around the island counter to be closer to Malcolm, "She thinks she can help me." Malcolm's face relaxed and he smiled at his mother. "She also said she knows you are a good person." Malcolm's back stiffened. 

"I have to go." This was the last thing Malcolm wanted to think about. He hurt her and he could never forgive himself for that. She was innocent. 

"Wait, Malcolm, I didn't mean to upset you." Jessica followed her son through his apartment as he started getting ready. 

"You didn't. I just have to get to work. Big case." Throwing on his typical black slacks and a nice white button-up shirt, Malcolm ran to the bathroom and ran a comb through his dark brown hair, slicking it back. "I promise we will talk later." Grabbing his suit jacket and coat, Malcolm made a run for the door. 

"Malcolm. Please talk to me." He could hear the hurt in his mother's voice, but it was not a conversation he wanted to have. Especially with her. She did not need any more stress on her plate than she already had. 

Walking out of his apartment, Malcolm took his phone out of his coat pocket and dialed Gil's number. "Please tell me you have something good?" 

Hearing a sigh on the other end of the phone, Gil finally spoke. "Yeah. Meet me at the station." Smiling, Malcolm did just that.


	2. Give Me the Dirt

Gil was pretty good about reading the Whitly's. Gil had been around the entire family for years. So when he got a feeling that one of them was lying to him, he was usually right. Gil knew deep down that there was no way Jessica was capable of stabbing Martin Whitly. She hated him, but Jessica did not have it in her to break the law, let alone shank someone. However, he knew that Malcolm would do whatever means necessary to crack a case, even if that meant stabbing his father. It broke Gil's heart to think such awful things, but he knew deep down, something wasn't adding up. 

"Malcolm, I have been worried about you lately." Gil finally broke the silence in what seemed like the longest car ride. 

"What else is new?" Malcolm chuckled, looking over to Gil, who was not amused. "I'm fine." Malcolm was very aware that, for the most part, Gil was never in the mood for his jokes. Especially ones that dealt with his mental health. "You're angry at me." 

Gil hated when Malcolm did his profiler bit on him. Most of the time, it was Malcolm's anxiety getting the best of him. "I am not angry with you; I am just concerned. You and your family are going through a lot right now. I don't want you to get overwhelmed." 

Malcolm knew that Gil was coming from the right place, but he hated how much he worried about him. "Trust me, Gil. I'm okay. Plus, this job will be a good distraction from my mother and father, so there's a plus." Gil chuckled and left the conversation there. 

Pulling up to a hotel, Gil and Malcolm got out of Gil's rental car and headed towards the front door. This hotel was one of the most expensive in the area, which was saying a lot, considering the area. It also had a notorious reputation for hosting wealthy millionaires and their affairs. Malcolm knew before he even entered the closed-off hotel room, that we were dealing with some illicit love gone wrong. 

"Hey." Standing on the other side of the tape, closing off the room was Dani. Malcolm and Dani had been talking a lot lately. Ever since they agreed to be more open with each other, they both had put more effort into their friendship. Malcolm knew that Dani was one of the select few that would never judge him for the thoughts and feelings he has. He trusted her. 

Smiling back at Dani, Malcolm crossed the tape, with Gil close behind him. "So, what happened?" Back in the corner of the room, Malcolm spotted Edrisa examining the victim, and she looked up, giving her usual big smile and awkward wave, and that is when he noticed the wall. Written in blood was, "Liar. Enabler. Murderer." It was just as Malcolm predicted. It was a crime of passion. "Wow. They sent a clear message." Making his way over to the body lying on the floor, Malcolm could feel his heart rate grow at the realization of who was in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm heard Dani's concerned voice ringing in the background, and turned to find her face. 

"This is Evertt Sterling." Everyone looked at Malcolm like he was crazy, but once Gil heard the name, his posture stiffened. "He was Dr. Whitly's lawyer." 

"You don't think this is about your dad, do you?" JT looked between the blood-stained wall and Malcolm. 

For the first time in a long time, Malcolm was at a loss of words and confused. The words on the wall indicate that it is a possibility. He wondered why people had waited so long to act out against his father. All Malcolm truly knew was, he was definitely not going to get away from thinking about his parents now.


End file.
